Thermo-formed plastic containers are used to hold many different items and products. Such containers, for instance, are used to hold food items including meal ready-to-eat (“MRE”) rations, medical products, and various general merchandise. In some applications, the containers may be vacuum packaged in a sealed container containing a reduced pressure environment.
In one embodiment, the thermo-formed container may comprise a rigid, molded base that is sealed around the perimeter to a clear plastic film. Such containers, for instance, are used to package sliced lunch meats. Such containers, however, can be difficult to open. The containers, for instance, typically include a frayed corner where the rigid base has been partially separated from the plastic film top. In order to open the container, a user can grasp the plastic film in the corner and peel the film away from the rigid base.
Unfortunately, difficulties can arise in attempting to separate the two parts of the container. These problems can become more enhanced in operating rooms where technicians are attempting to open the package wearing gloves. In addition, the frayed corner can provide a space for collecting or harboring contaminants, such as microorganisms, in between the plastic film and the rigid base prior to opening.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a thermo-formed container as described above that includes an improved mechanism for opening the container.